Hawkman: First Flight
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Katar and his wife Shayera are after Byth - and he's landed on Earth! A 'Year One' story of the alien cops that should have been.


Katar and Shayera are my favorite Hawkman and Hawkgirl, if not my favorite DC characters. I wish DC hadn't messed up their continuity, and they had many chances to restore their Silver Age history in _Zero Hour: Crisis in Time!_ , _Infinite Crisis_ , and probably even DC Rebirth.

This fanfic is my version of a 'Hawkman: Year One', retelling their first story "Creature of a Thousand Shapes!" from _The Brave and the Bold_ #34. This will probably be the first in a series of Hawkman fanfics which expands and modernize some of their Silver Age stories, taking place at the beginning of the modern age of heroes in the Post-Crisis Universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Byth's Chase**

On a distant planet, there is a gathering beneath the hidden mountains. A group of criminals are enjoying themselves over some drinks, being served by cloak-wearing aliens who are too shy to reveal themselves.

"A job well done, boys!" praised Xynr, a red-bearded humanoid with pointy ears, who's the ringleader.

The group laugh in agreement and raised their mugs.

"Trafficking forbidden technology is a piece of cake." said an ursoid alien. The group had just broke into a research facility on one of Thanagar's protectorates and made off with some government technology.

"Yeah and best of all, those damn Wingmen aren't around to ruin our fun." chide an ugly beaked alien.

"You said it, screw them all." one alien said as a robed servant was pouring him another drink. Suddenly, the servant whacked him in the face with the jug.

"What the hell-?" an insectoid got up and pulled out his blaster. But another servant jumped at him.

"Kill them!" Xynr shouted. The other servants ran away to safety. The crooks pull out their blasters, but the servant who jumped on one of them pulls out a blaster of their own, in a different design from the criminals'. The servant then shoots the blasters off the crooks' hands.

"Catch!" the servant shouted in an unquestionable feminine, as she tossed a similar blaster to the servant who carried the jug.

"Don't move or we'll flash!"(1) the other ordered in a more masculine voice.

"No, it can't be!"

"Oh but it is," the female voice said. She removes her hood to reveal a hawk-masked woman with long red hair. "We're the Hawk-Police!"

"And we're taking you down!" the other pulls off his hood to reveal a hawk-masked man, which lacks the "ear-wings" like his partner.

"Katar! Shayera! Not you two!" Xynr exclaimed.

"Yes, us two!" Katar repeated. He and Shayera remove their robes entirely. They are wearing their militaristic Wingmen uniforms with metallic yellow wings.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're not taking me alive!" Xynr shouted as he flipped the large table at them and ran off.

"Jam!(2) He's jammie!"(3) Shayera cursed as she chase after him.

"Shayera, wait!" Backups coming- Jam!" Katar grunted. He noticed one of the crooks is slowly trying to reach for the blaster lying on the floor. Katar just shoots it away from him.

* * *

"Get back here, meat!"(4) Shayera screamed. Running through the tunnel, haearing his footsteps receding. After running for minutes, she's all alone.

"Where the devils are you?" she shouted

"Gotcha!" Xynr caught Shayera by surprised and jumped on her from above her head.

The two redheads started fighting on the ground, rolling and punching each other's faces. However, they were getting near a ledge, as they are high up. Then Shayera grabs Xynr's collar, threw him off of her by putting her foot on his stomach and flipped him over. He was thrown off the edge. Shayera got up when she hears him screaming the way down.

Xynr nearly hit the jagged rocks when they suddenly moved away from him. He looks up to see Katar Hol had saved him and he's flying. Xynr passed out from being close to death.

Katar flies back around. He drops Xynr with his cohorts, who are all restrained. Backup has arrived. The Wingmen squad is leading the crooks into a shuttle. A few other Wingmen are seeing to that the robed servants are taken care of.

Shayera comes out as a few Wingmen enter to retrieve the stolen technology. Katar noticed the bruises and cuts on her still beautiful face. She rubs on her right arm. He doesn't know if her arm is broken or sprained, but he came to her to see.

Katar put his hand on his wife's hurt arm. She winced a little, but removes her hand so he can get a better look at it. Her arm isn't broken, so Katar gave her a little massage. Shayera enjoys that a lot. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. They started kissing on the lips.

Katar and Shayera have been married for a couple of years now as long as they've been partners. He admitted he wasn't happy being paired up with a woman much younger and less experience than him. But she proved him wrong when she was able to hold off against the Rainbow Robbers, their first official case together. She reminded him so much of the original Shayera.

"Hey, why don't you two get a room?" quipped one of the Wingmen as he carries some of the stolen equipment.

Katar and Shayera broke off their kiss. Partially annoyed at the Wingman's interruption, party laughing at how lovey-dovey they suddenly acted.

The Wingmen aboard their shuttles to return to Thanagar. Katar and Shayera went to their Thanagarian star cruiser, the _Brontadon_. It's sleek and its colored gold with emerald wings and fins. They remove their helmets and wing harnesses, wearing only their blue-grayish jumpsuits.

"Welcome aboard, S'ri (5) and S'hri (6) Hol. I take it the operation went well." said a computerized voice. A periscopical appendage emerged from above the ceiling, with a spherical head containing only one eye, facing the Hols.

"Yes it has, Sirius. Set a course for Thanagar." Katar ordered as he and Shayera take their seats on the cockpit.

"Right away, s'ri." Sirius complied.

"I hate when he calls me that." Katar whispered to Shayera.

"Pardon my forwardness, but it _is_ common curtesy." Sirius snarked.

Sirius is an artificial intelligence built onto their ship. Many other Thanagarian spaceships have A.I.'s built into them as well. Their technology is based on designs "borrowed" from one of the planets under the Thanagarian Empire's control. They have the technology to create artificial intelligence within crystalline hard drives that can be plugged into any ship, essentially making their ship sentient. That's one of the few things about Sirius that bothered Katar, other than the computer's annoyance, he felt they treat them as slaves or beasts of burden. Despite these, the Hols like him, and he's pretty much useful of course.

* * *

Planet Thanagar, Polaris Star System

They've arrived on the great city of Thanaldar. The ships lands on the flat landing roof of the Hawk-Police HQ. The criminals are taken to the electro-cells and await trial. The Hols were called up to Commissioner Andar Pul's office. Andar Pul is also the Administrator of Protection.

He notices a large poster on the wall, which makes him sick looking. It a poster of him on his Wingman uniform standing proudly with his hand on his chest, the Hawk-Police and a statue of Kalmoran in the background, and large letters that says "Thanagar's Hero". He was never really a hero from the start.

"I congratulate you both, Katar and Shayera. You've finally nailed these crooks and helped retrieve the stolen technology." Andar Pul praised.

"Thank you, s'ri. We've been tracking these guys for nearly a rothan."(7)

"It wasn't easy, but we manage to infiltrate their hideout."

"Well, both of you did a job well done. I think both deserve a well-earned vacation."

"Sir?" Katar asked, surprised.

"You two have been on patrol nonstop lately. You two deserve some time off duty. Especially you Katar. You're the most decorated Wingman in the force. But you've been pushing yourself lately, ever since that scandal with your father a few years back."

"How could I forget?" Katar grumbled.

"The High Council thinks it would be a good idea to refrain from further patrols for a while." Andar continued.

"Translation- you're too valuable to risk your pretty pinfeathers on a mere patrol." Shayera said.

"With all due respect, administrator- I'm a Wingman first and a hero second. If you won't allow me to do my job, I'll resign my commission and you can all go find a new 'greatest hero'." Katar argued. Andar stood from his chair, and the two glare at each other.

Sighing, Andar fell back to his chair. "If you feel that strongly about it, by all means, continue with your patrol. It was _only_ a suggestion. I'm certain the council wouldn't want you to compromise your yourself, Katar."

He walked out of the office abruptly, leaving a concern Andar Pul and Shayera behind. Shayera walks up to Katar. "Katar, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Shayera. I'm just tired of being reminded of how my life was almost destroyed."

"Oh Katar-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the love birds?" Shayera was interrupted by the most obnoxious jerk in all of the Hawk-Police force.

"Jam it, Kragger!" Shayera said in anger.

The Hols are confronted by Ra Laf, Katar's rival since their academy days, and his partner Kragger, who shares the same name as Katar's previous partner.

"I've heard about your latest case."

"Yeah, so what of it?" Katar asked.

"You guys took a rothan. We could have accomplished in a day." Ra Laf said.

"Ha! I doubt Kragger wouldn't last a dal (8) inside the place."

"Watch it, downsider!" Kragger snarled.

Shayeara growls in anger. She hates being called that, and Kragger knows it. Her Downside upbringing is the reason why Kragger despise her. Just because she was adopted by topside and trained in the academy doesn't make her one of them.

"Jam it, Kragger! She deserves to be treated as our equal! Just as those downside should!" Katar explained, defending the representatives of the aliens conquered by the Thanagarian Empire. He walked away when Kragger pushed him further.

"Yeah, like father like son. He was just as downside as Shayera." Kragger laughed, joined by Ra Laf.

Shayera was very furious and clenched her hands into a fist. But it wasn't hers that socked Kragger's face. It was her husband.

"Twerl!" (9)

Ra Laf then jumps on Katar and the two start fighting on the floor. Many of the fellow Wingmen gather around to watch, rooting for either fighter.

Among the crowd was an avian humanoid. He's green with a few yellow feathers. He has natural wings on his back. He's one of the few non-Thanagarians to join the Hawk-Police. His people are native to Thanagar, but are usually treated as second-class citizens, but still no worse than the Downsiders. The avians are often mistaken for Manhawks, which makes them angry. They aren't required to wear the uniforms since the Hawk-Police don't carry their size. But they do wear the shoulder pads, arm bands, and the chest straps.

Shayera and Kragger are gazing at each other, clenching their fists ready to fight each other.

"Enough! Break it up you two!" Andar Pul pushed through the gathering crowd and pulled Katar and Ra Laf apart.

"Back to work everyone!" the crowd disperse.

"As for you two, I will not have my best officers fighting amongst themselves like Gordonians! Ra Laf, I want you to hit the showers!"

"Yes, chief."

"As for you, Katar, you must put this behind you! This is why I give you two vacation time! And this is not a request!"

"Yes, sir." said Katar, walking off in anger. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to tend to first."

* * *

He went outside of Hawk-Police HQ to blow off some steam. He stands by the balcony which overlooks the city. He sees a lot of people using his father's wing-harnesses. When Paran Katar first constructed it, it was to easily observe avian life in high altitudes. He built it just for his son Katar and himself. Everything changed the day the Manhawks came and ravaged their homeworld. Stealing and looting whatever they can get their talons on. he discovers something else more terrible: at first he assumed they were wearing fake human masks as a way of mocking them. But as he gotten a closer look, it turns out they surgically remove the outer skin of Thanagarian faces and wear them as masks.

Since his society was virtually crime-free, the militia lacked manpower to stop them properly. Paran Katar took it upon himself to stop these monsters. Katar was obligated to help. In order to counteract the man-mask's power, Katar flew in the dead of night, wearing his wing harness to pass off as an unsuspecting Manhawk. He spotted a flock above Mt. Elbora, and snatched a weapon-mask from one of them. He manage to evade their capture.

His father was able to reverse-engineer the Manhawk's mask, and create a counter-weapon in the form of a hawk mask. He is able to fly more accurately. With help from the militia now sporting duplicates of his father's wings, they were able to case off the Manhawks from their planet and apprehending a few left behind.

Since then, the Ruling Council founded the Hawk-Police in honor of his father.

The wings were then introduced to the people who use them for transport between the Towers. Eventually it also becomes a fashion sense, especially among preteens and teenagers. They favor more the metallic wings. They come in silver, gold and bronze.

"Hey fellas, check these out!" a young Thanagarian said, revealing his feathered wing.

"Big deal."

"Yeah, they're old news."

"Oh yeah? What about this?" he turns around to show the wings were attached to his back.

The rest of the group were awestruck. A girl was compelled to touch it with her hand but hesitated.

"It's okay, you can feel them." he smiled.

So she placed her hand on the feathers and stroke it with tender. It makes him shiver, he can feel her touch.

Katar is disgusted by such a display. He wouldn't even do that to his own children.

"Katar," Shayera walked up to her husband, "are you alright."

"No Shayera, I'm not. Sometimes I fell as if I have no place on Thanagar anymore."

Shayera put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not just that, we've spent the last couple of years trying to clean up the Hawk Police from the inside out but made no progress."

"I know, Katar, we did the best either of us could. But let's face it, this is how it is." she said. Then she looked away, looking uneasy about this discussion.

Katar sighs, "What I wouldn't give to just leave this planet."

* * *

Krotan's Laboratory

Scientist Krotan has perfected the Changeling Pill he invented a few years back. It is the only one of its kind, the pill empowers the mind to control the molecular conformation of the body.

"When I swallow this I will be able to turn myself into any living being I desire!"

Someone breaks into his lab.

"As an animal I can learn secrets puzzling scientists for ages - who's there?"

Standing before the scientist was a tall slender bald man.

"I'll take that pill, Krotan!" the stranger demanded. He tries to take it from the elderly scientist's hand, but Krotan wouldn't allow the thief to take away what was years work. The two of them struggled, knocking some test tubes and spilling chemicals. Soon the thief struck the scientist so hard he fell on the table, gravely injuring him. The thief takes the pill and holds it up, gazing upon it.

"When I swallow the pill, I'll rob as a bird or a beast - and no one will suspect me! Not no one! Especially Katar Hol."

The man is Byth Rok, one of the greatest thieves in all of the Thanagarian Empire. As with most Thanagarian outlaws, Byth robs for the sheer thrill of it, not for monetary gain. But none is more addicted to the thrills than Byth is.

Hearing someone coming, Byth hurriedly and greedily gulped down the pill and worked his first change.

"Now to make my getaway as a bird!" he flies out through the open window.

* * *

Before deciding to be off-duty, Katar Hol decided pays a visit with his sparrow in the Commission for Alien Affairs. He is an alien himself named Kanjar Ro. He has risen through our clerical bureaucracy to a position no one especially wanted and looked to have done very well for himself. On Katar's money.

"Nice, very nice to see you again, S'ri Katar. If you had let me know you were coming, I would have been only too happy to cancel all my other appointments. But as it is, well..."

"I haven't heard from you lately. I wanted to know how things were going with the high council."

"As these things must go. Slowly. Very slowly, S'ri Katar. But as well as may be expected, yes."

"It appears to me that it goes not at all. It appears that all the money I have given you thus far has gone for nothing but your own self-aggrandizement." Katar then grabs Kanjar's collar. "The money represented years that I sweated and suffered on the Isle of Chance a few years back! I didn't do that to _feather your nest!_ "

"Begging your pardon S'ri Katar, but that's exactly what you did! Of course I spend your money on these trappings. Your fellow Thanagarians will take no one seriously who does not look like one of them!"

"Since being brought to Thanagar, I have spent my life studying my conquerors, S'ri Hol. I know you and your people better than you know yourselves! I know your politics, your mating habits, your social structures, your history, your arts, your sciences, what you have been and what you will probably be - and I tell you what I do is necessary to even hope to achieve what you want! If my work is not satisfactory you may, of course, dismiss me."

Katar leaves the room. "I want to see some benefits to the people you were hired to help - and soon. Otherwise, I'll use my influence to see that you join them. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly, S'ri Hol. _Perfectly._ "

* * *

The Hols patrol in their hovercraft.

"You're in a fair mood." Shayera quipped.

"Do you mind if we stop by the clinic? D'Shar asked to se seem. It seems to be a matter of some urgency."

"We're on duty."

"I'll log it as personal time. All right?"

"Fine. There's a call in the console, we're going to check first."

"Fine!" Katar rolled his eyes, sighing.

They've flown by the giant statue of the folk hero Kalmoran and low themselves to the Downside. They got out of the craft and flown themselves down to two Wingmen on the ground. One is male named Deron Ved, and the other is female named Corla Tavo. They're both standing over two humanoid bodies.

"What have we got here, captain?" Katar asked the male Wingman.

"Commander Katar! We weren't expecting _you_ , sir! I mean..." the male Wingman said.

"Obviously. Get that goop cleaned off your wings and helmet, captain. It's against regulations and a disgrace to the uniform."

"Begging your pardon, commander, but what will you do to me if I don't? I'm _already_ pulling nightly Downside patrols!" the male Wingman asked.

"You _could_ pull _double_ shifts, captain!" Katar quipped.

"These bodies look human. Heads have been skinned, too." Shayera said, as she inspects the bodies with skinless heads.

"Yes, ma'am!" the female Wingman explained. "Looks like Man-Hawks, ma'am. They take the skinned heads, cure 'em, stretch 'em, and wear 'em into battle."

"'Face your enemy with the face of your enemy', as they say." the male Wingman added.

"We _know_ what Man-Hawks do, ensign. You'll both wait here until the clean-up unit." Katar ordered, as he flew off the ground, "And I'd suggest you clean up those wings if you want to _keep_ them."

"So _that's_ the Great Katar Hol. Great _jerk_ , if you ask me." the male Wingman said when Katar is out of earshot.

"I didn't. The man takes a lot of pride in what he does, captain. You should let some of it rub off on you." Shayera flies after Katar. "Clean the wings, captain. Or eat them."

The Hols aboard into their shuttle again and continue off.

"Having boasted morale of the troops, I guess it's time to go alienate some aliens." Shayera said with a smirk.

"Jam it, Shayera."

* * *

At D'Shar's clinic...

"Your baby is looking marvelous, Treska." the helmetless Katar praised, holding up an alien baby with golden skin, "Have you given her a name yet?"

"Treska gives baby Treska's mother's name and call her Kymnie, S'ri Katar. You like?" asked Treska, the mother of baby Kymnie. She's currently bedridden from the aftermath of going into labor. Like the baby, she has golden skin, but also has long magenta hair.

"It's amazing. I didn't think she would pull through - the way she looked the last time I saw her and the kid." Shayera speaking to D'Shar, the alien doctor of the clinic. He is of the same species as Treska and Kymnie.

"The princess is well in body but not, I fear, in spirit." D'Shar told Shayera. "She has lost so much. To be royalty on one's own world and then brought here and be made nothing. Were it not for the baby, I think Treska would as soon lie down and die."

During their conversation, Katar handed Kymnie back to her mother.

"S'ri Katar - if I could see you privately?" D'Shar said.

"Of course, D'Shar." Katar once again holds Kymnie and hands her to his wife, "Shayera, play with the kid. This could be a chance to exercise your maternal instinct."

Katar leaves the room with a smile as Shayera holds Kymnie.

" _What would it be like for Katar and I to have a child of our own._ " Shayera thought, as she held the baby as if it were her own.

"What is it, old friend?" Katar asked D'Shar with concern.

"Bladebat. He is active again - and Hommy is running with him now." explained D'Shar.

" ** _SEVEN DEVILS!_** "(10) Katar growled, clenching his fists.

"There is more." D'Shar added, "Bladebat is infringing on Man-Hawk territory. Word downside says they'll be a flashzone."

Katar puts on his helmet. "Tell me where to find Hommy. I'll go straighten him out. Just keep Shayera occupied until I get back. She'll want to either arrest Hommy - and _flash_ him."

In an alleyway, a lizard-like alien is scavenging the garbage.

"Hommy!" the lizard raised his head when he heard his name. Hommy looks above him to find Katar Hol standing on the roof.

"Mr. Katar! Hommy not think see you..." Hommy hissed.

"I'll bet. D'Shar told me about you and Bladebat, Hommy. What in Seven Devils are you thinking of?!"

"Him comes for money. Bladebat know." interrupted another reptilian with a snake-like body. It is Bladebat. Accompanying him is a lion man and a bald squid-like alien. "Last time you come, you cut off Bladebat hand, hurrmm. Bladebat have new. You like? Bladebat show you up real close!"

"Bladebat's gonna stay put or Bladebat's going to get flashed!" shouted Shayera.

"Shayera?" explained Katar.

"Good thing you're not as smooth as you think you are, Katar my love. Back-up's on the way." Shayera pulls out her laser pistol, "Anyone getting jammy gets flashed. Clear, meat?"

Suddenly two lasers shoot by her right ear. Shayera quickly turned to see three Man-Hawks, each wearing human face skins as masks a harness strapped around their chest with a blaster rifle, shooting.

"MAN-HAWKS!"

It has now become a flashzone.

Shayera's back-up, the two Wingmen who found the bodies, arrived.

Bladebat's cohorts got shot in the back. Bladebat tries to shoot Shayera from the sky, but Katar stopped him by blasting his other hand off.

"You're under arrest meat - or you're flashed!" Katar said, pointing his blaster at him. "It's easy _either_ way."

"Mr. Katar backing off or Hommy flash!" Hommy walks up to Katar, aiming his blaster at him, "Mr. Bladebat new shadow-boss now. Give Hommy plenty Jim-Spiffy cash!"

"You're not going to shoot me, Hommy. I don't believe that for a second." Katar stated, removing his helmet to get a good look at Hommy. "We've worked together too closely, Hommy. We're brothers."

Hommy hesitated for a moment, when suddenly Shayera flew by and shot him.

"NO!" Katar screamed. He ran up to Hommy's now lifeless body. Then looked up at Shayera. "Why?"

"I'm sorry, love. But his finger was tightening on the trigger to kill you. I felt I had to do something. He's already flashed Wingman, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot another." Shayera said with sympathy as she landed besides him.

"NOOOO!" Katar shouted as he flew away.

"Katar!" Shayera called out.

Katar flies all the way up to Topside, while Shayera calls out to her husband as she tries to catch up. Katar arrived at their home, which was Katar and his father's home. Katar enters and throws his helmet to the floor.

"Katar?" Shayera said, as she enters. She finds her husband lying on the sofa crying.

"Damn you, Shayera! And damn Hommy!" Katar weeped.

"Damn him, why?" a confused Shayera asked.

"He betrayed me! Betrayed my trust! My friendship-!" Katar tried to explain. But now Shayera had just about had enough.

"Betrayal - Hell! Hommy was a Downsider and he acted like one so I treated him like one!" Shayera said, trying to justify her actions.

Angry at his wife's seemingly insensitivity, Katar came face to face with Shayera. "That's right! He was just meat to you! Wasn't he? You know, you don't get it! You come from Downside, you were _born_ there, yet you fail to sympathize with any of them! I never even understood how you bear to wear the very uniform of those who daily oppress your people! Have you no pride?! Or at least - no shame?!"

The fiery redhead then punched right in the jaw, knocking him on the floor.

"I've HAD it with you, mister! I am getting sick to death of your liberal High Tower guilt trip! You keep yammering about betrayal! Betrayal of _what?!_ Betrayal of what you thought Hommy should say or do?! You treated Hommy like a charity case and he wasn't grateful enough, was he? To hell with that!" she then kicked their table they got last week, "I come from Downside and I know - respect is all you have sometimes! And I treated him with _respect!_ Respect him as a dangerous foe, which he _was_ \- not an errant brat!"

" _Attention available units! There's been a break-in in the research facility. One casualty - scientist Krotan..._ "

Hearing this, the room suddenly gotten quiet. Shayera puts back on her helmet. "Hommy and I shared something you've never understood! Something every Downsider knows! Thanagar is a predatory world - a Hawkworld (11) - where the strong prey on the weak. And if you can't deal with that - stay up in your precious Towers!"

Shayera walks out, leaving Katar to contemplate.

* * *

As commanding officer of the district, Katar and Shayera arrived on the scene in time. Other Wingmen question the other occupants of the building. Krotan lies on the ground, bleeding pretty badly. The medic is unable to stop the bleeding.

"What happened?" Katar asks.

"Byth..." the dying scientist uttered. This caught everyone's attention in the room. Especially Katar's

"What was that?" Katar exclaimed.

"Easy, try not to talk." Shayera tells Krotan, sitting behinds him to comfort him.

"No... I must tell stole... body-change pill! Imperative... to capture him... stop his evil plans..." Those were his dying words.

"He's gone. May the Trinity rest his soul." Shayera prayed, closing Krotan's eyes and gently set his head down.

Byth. The name that leaves a bad taste into Katar's mouth. Katar was formerly the commander of the Wingmen and his superior, until he discovered that he was ringleader of some gun-runners who are selling arms to various alien representatives in the downside. When Katar was uncovering the truth, Byth manipulated him into killing his own father, who was secretly smuggling food and medicine to the needy downsiders. As a result, he was arrested, stripped from his Wingman armor, and exiled on the penal island called the Isle of Chance for 10 years. There he was able to recover from his addiction and became a new man. Upon his return, he took over his father's operation and with the help of Shayera, he confronted Byth, who became a junkie on the early prototypes of Krotan's drugs. After their fight, Byth turned himself into a winged creature, escaping us. Soon he regained his Wingman position and became partnered with Shayera. The high command was furious of Byth's escape and had the Wingmen search night and day for Byth. But there was no trace of him. He hasn't shown himself in years, until now.

" _Attention all dispatch, Byth was last seen stolen a spaceship with a new transwarp drive. All available ships are to capture him immediately!_ "

"Katar?" Shayera noticed the determined look on his face.

"He's mine!" Katar ran to their craft, already in the cockpit ready to take off.

"Wait, Katar!" Shayera just barely jumped back in.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

Byth snuck into the Hawk-Police HQ, heading to the ship hanger. Each time he runs into a Wingman he would change into someone else to avoid getting caught.

He hid in a computer room. He feels an opportunity to hack information. He looked through the files on planets to hide at. But almost all of them are in Thanagar's control or influence. They would find him there. Even planets that allied with Thanagar is still risky. Then he found a file that's classified, intrigued he opens it up. But it requires a password, however he's able to hack into it. The files were reports by Paran Katar, revealing that he once scout a remote planet on the fringe of the Polara Galaxy: Earth.

Since vague reports had reached the Thanagarian government's intelligence services about Terrestrials involved in a number of off-planet incidents, it was decided to send a small team to examine the only populated planet in the area to evaluate the prospect of occupying it. The team includes Paran Katar and Andar Nal, the older brother of Andar Pul. Upon their return home after their mission ended, Paran Katar for some reason recommended the government to leave Earth strictly alone, stating only that the planet's atmosphere is too hostile for their race to survive. And this report has been filed. However, Byth read that intelligence receive that a recent superhuman phenomena has begun to emerge on Earth that required further, careful examination. Which is proven useful when the Thanagarian government received intelligence that the Apellaxian trial by combat had been fought on the planet, but somehow been prevented from devastating the planet. This indicate capability far in advance of anything that Paran Katar's reports had suggested, and required careful investigation.

Byth was intrigued by this revelation. Even more so when he read between the lines of Paran's research on Earth's lower classes. Which puts a creepy smile in his face.

"Oh Katar, if you only know..."

Voices outside the room caught his attention. He listens to two Wingmen talking about how a few space-cruisers are being configured with their experimental warpdrive which could send them to the further reaches of space in quick time beyond the boundaries of the Thanagarian Empire. This could be his ticket out of here, and he just know the place to hide and seek new thrills.

Knowing one of them pilots such a ship, Byth waited until the other Wingman left the pilot alone. He grabs him, slashes his through with clawed hands he just grow, and remove his uniform to further blend in.

"Haven't warn this in years." Byth quipped to himself, recalling his former Wingman career. So he head to the ship, and sits on the cockpit turning it on. Another Wingman tries to stop him, but he just blasted an empty patrol craft and flies off.

* * *

Now...

"Katar, we can't chase Byth in this. It wasn't built for space travel."

"I know, love. We're heading to HQ, we'll go after him in our spacecraft."

They arrived at HQ, heading towards the hanger where there's activity going on, they're trying to put out a fire on the destroyed patrol crafts is on. Many of the Wingmen are boarding their crafts. They were walking towards theirs when Andar Pul talks up to them.

"Katar Hol!"

"I know what you're going to say, but I have to go after him!"

"But you're too close to this case." Andar argued.

"That's why I have to go! I know how he thinks and what he's capable of! So are we gonna stand here and argue more, or will you let me do my job and see him brought to justice?" Katar countered.

"Jam it, Katar! Very well. But first I like to have a moment with her, Shayera."

"Okay, sir." Shayera said.

"Alright, I got to be gassing up." Katar said.

* * *

Back in Andar Pul's office...

"Wingman Thal." Andar said quietly, "Before you two head off, I want to say that stunt was less than helpful, Shayera!"

"I don't understand what you mean, Administrator."

"You goaded Hol and made our job more difficult-which, which, as I may remind you, is keeping our 'greatest hero' alive! His training was the equal of yours! But he hasn't as much experience! Add to that the knowledge that several members of the council don't really trust young Hol. They remember Paran Katar too well. In addition to keeping our 'greatest hero' alive, they want you to make reports on who he sees, what he says and write and thinks, and so on."

"Essentially you want me to spy on my husband." Shayera stated.

"Essentially, that's true. You report directly to me or your father. That'll be all, Shayera. You may leave anytime."

* * *

The Wingmen spread throughout the city and even the Downside to search for Byth. Questioning everyone. Despite driving a stolen police ship, no one has seen anything suspicious. It could easily blend in the sky-traffic lanes of Thanaldar.

Little did they know is that Byth's stolen ship is hiding beneath the floating towers. He decides to wait there until enough time has pass to easily escape Thanagar.

"It's been a dal now. So long, Katar." Byth snickered. He got out of his hiding spot and flown to the sky-traffic lanes. Just when he thought he was home free, he's been spotted, by none other than the Hols.

"Jam!" he turned on the boosters and flew faster.

"You will not jammie this time, Byth!" Katar growled. They speed after him, passing through traffic, ignoring angry drivers and their horns.

Byth tries to lose them by flying Downside. The downtrodden denizens were surprised by the sudden chase. Some even went low when they're too close to the surface. Bladebat himself nearly got runover. He hissed a curse at them.

They reached the end of the housing and towards a rocky gorge. Suddenly, the left side of Byth's ship lit up, and a laser from a giant cannon fired at a ridge causing rocks to fall on _Brontadon_. The Hols barely dodged them.

Byth curses as he struggles to lose them. He decides to go for broke. He makes a quick turn upward.

"He's going up!" Shayera said.

"So are we!" Took a quick turn upwards as well, passing through traffic lanes. They barely dodged a large slow-moving commercial vessel. The two ships continue upwards until they're cleared of all traffic lanes and are above the High Towers. Realizing Byth intends to leave the planet, he contacts any Wingmen listening in.

"Officers of Thanagar! Byth's ship is exciting the atmosphere! Follow him!"

"Yes sir!" came a chorus of voice.

Shayera's targeting screen locked onto the ship.

The Hols looked to their left and right as the other Wingmen units follow suit. But some had all fallen behind them since their patrol crafts can't handle the stress of space.

"Commander Hol," came a voice from the intercom. "We have a ship waiting just outside the atmosphere to intercept Byth!"

Katar looked ahead. Byth's ship was so close… he could pull it off, could he?

"Katar, we've been ordered by Andar Pul to halt!" Shayera exclaimed.

"Sorry Shayera. I'm almost there!"

Katar armed the missiles and sped forward. He could hear one of the other officers talking to Katar. "Commander Hol, should we follow?"

"Do what you like. But remember, I want Byth alive."

"But should we stop Commander Hol?" a Wingmen speaking to Andar Pul.

"Stop Katar?" Andar Pul scoffed. "I wouldn't even dream of it."

The ships pass the last bit of cloud disappeared and entered the cosmos outside the atmosphere of Thanagar.

They could spot the large spaceship farther up ahead. Much larger than the others chasing Byth, with massive gun turrets aimed at Byth's ship. "Drat! They'll get to him before we do!"

Suddenly, several lasers shot out of Byth's ship as it gotten closer beneath the ship. It must have hidden a weak point, as the large ship exploded. There was an eerie silence, as sound does not travel in space.

Oddly enough, it comes to no surprise to the Hols and the other Wingmen, since being a former Wingman himself he'd know their large ships' fatal flaw.

"Commander Hol? Report." asked Andar.

"I'm taking him down, chief." Katar replied with determination.

After a brief pause, Andar's voice rang in Katar's ears again. "Very well Katar, you may proceed!"

Katar fires missiles at Byth's ship. Both were intercepted by lasers.

The chase continues into deep space, reaching the boundaries of the Thanagarian Empire. Byth flew pass an outpost. Because Byth is flying a police spaceship, it hasn't immediately fired upon it.

Outside the known boundaries of the Empire, the Hols noticed Byth's ship began to lit up on its sides.

"Katar, he's about to jump into hyperspace!" Shayera shouted.

"You will not escape from me again, Byth!" Katar growled as he thrust the ship's controls.

A bright light shown in front of the three remaining star-cruisers. They are shocked to find both ships are just gone. Not knowing what else to do and are outside the Empire's boundaries, they turned their ship and prepare to fly back to Thanagar.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hawk-Police HQ, Andar Pul and mission control were monitoring the situation. An energy signature could be detected. A big energy signature. Byth's ship disappeared off the screen, followed shortly by the Hols. Andar adjusts the intercom. "Katar and Shayera?" No answer. "Katar? Shayera?" Still no answer, Andar swore at the lack of response.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't connect with them, they're out of range." said a radar technician.

"Jam it!" Andar cursed. "Where could they be?"

"According to my readings, Byth's ship was last reported heading toward this sector of the galaxy, sir." the technician points on the screen to a spot near the edge of their galaxy."

"I see, officer." Andar said with mild intrigue, "Everyone continue observing this. As of now, the Hols are on their own. Right now I have some place to be."

"Yes sir!" the other officers replied.

* * *

Inside the ship...

The Hols watch as the stars shoot pass them on the sides as they're in hyperspace. They have removed their helmets and wings now that the excitement has passed. They're maintaining their ship as it steadily follows Byth's ship.

"Your hibernation capsules are ready, S'ri and S'hri Hol." stated Sirius.

"Thank you, Sirius." Katar said.

The Hols strip to their undergarments.

"Shayera, about what I said, I..." Katar apologizing.

"You don't need to apologize. Look, I'm sorry about Hommy. I really am. I just don't want to lose you. For our job. For anything." Shayera said as she walks towards Katar.

"I don't want to lose you either. You're the only person in all of Thanagar I have left that I really care about." Katar said, grabbing Shayera's hands.

"Same with you." Shayera said, trying to ignore the guilt of having to spy on her husband.

"What's done is done. All that's important now is apprehending Byth once and for all." Katar said.

"Very well. Let's get to it."

"Sweet dreams, my love." Katar said, embracing Shayera and kissing her on the lips. Shayera kisses back.

"Sweet dreams." Shayera said sweetly.

"Rhol, wake us up after we jump out of hyperspace." ordered Katar, as he and Shayera get inside their chambers.

"Compliance." uttered Sirius. He'll continue to run the ship and monitor their vital signs as they sleep.

* * *

At the High Towers...

"Well here's to Katar and Shayera. They should be on their way towards Earth just about now, Thal Provis." Andar Pul toasting with Thal Provis, adoptive grandfather of Shayera Hol.

"Yes. Hrumpf! Not a moment too soon if you ask me, given how our young 'hero' nearly got himself killed on his last patrol."

"Thank you, Feeta." Andar said to an alien servant, allowing him to give them their privacy.

"With Shayera accompanying him, he may even survive. Devils, but I miss the girl."

"As will I, Andar. But then... that is a father's prerogative, wouldn't you say? Is it a long voyage to this planet, Andar?"

"Long enough, even with our transwarp drive, to make it expedient to have them travel most of the way in hibernation. Actually, it's probably a good thing they are, given the way they're currently feuding."

"Will they dream, do you think?"

"I don't care, Thal - so longs as they can learn. With the Absorbacon that's built in their ship, they will be fed information from the planet in their minds. They should arrive at their destination able to read and speak the planet's principal languages. While they are gone, the High Council would likely start looking for a new Thanagarian hero. Just in case Katar Hol fails to make it back."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

This chapter is largely based on _Hawkworld_ (monthly series) #1 "Predators". Much of the backstory recaps the entirety of _Hawkworld_ three-issue mini-series. Unlike in Post-Crisis, Byth doesn't have a hawk-shaped scar on his right eye (yet).

The incident with the alien criminals stealing "forbidden technology" is inspired by Shayera Hol's fake backstory in _Justice League_ cartoon. It was also inspired by the opening scene of _The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!_ , which also features the hero, Frank Drebin, in disguise and taking out the terrorists.

According to _Hawkman_ (2002) #2, Carter calls the ship that brought Katar to Earth "a _Brontadon_ ". I'm not sure if its the name of the type of spaceship or the actual name of their ship, so I went with the latter, giving their original spaceship that name to personalize it.

Sirius is a sentient ship who first appeared in _Hawkworld_ #21. Originally I thought of an OC named Rhol to be the Hols' AI for their ship until I found there was already a canon character like it. Plus, Rhol wasn't a good name anyway, it derived from a misspelling of Hro Talak's name ( **Rho** Kata **l** ). Sirius in this fanfic is inspired by Yukinojo from the Tenchi Muyo! OVA, and his design is based on Max _(Flight of the Navigator_ ) and Auto ( _Wall-E_ ).

Katar and Shayera's first case involving the Rainbow Raiders came from _The Brave and the Bold_ #42 "The Menace of the Dragonfly Raiders", via flashback.

The original Shayera that Katar mentioned appeared in _Hawkworld_ (1989) #1-2.

The scandal with Katar's father refers to how Byth framed him for smuggling weapons to the Downside to cover the fact that he's the real ringleader in _Hawkworld_ #2 (1989).

Ra Laf only appeared in _Justice League of America_ #81 "Plague of the Galactic Jest-Master".

Katar had a partner named Kragger in _Hawkworld_ (1989) #1 and died in #2. The other Kragger who's partnered with Ra Laf is based on the one from _Justice League_ "Starcrossed" and _JLU_ "Hunter's Moon". I'm making Kragger a common Thanagarian name, like John, to justify another character with the same name.

The green avian was based on a background character in _Zero Hour_ #3, as one of the many versions of Hawkman from alternate timelines that were appearing in and out of existence. I only added him just to have the human-like Thanagarians not be the only race. Also, being confused as Manhawks is the Thanagarian equivalent of confusing Asians with each other on Earth. He's no one significant, he's just for show as part of the world-building.

Katar and Shayera do give their twin children natural wings in the DC Elseworlds comic _Batman: The Dark Knight Strikes Again_.

At this point of the story, Kanjar Ro has not yet become the galactic conqueror he eventually becomes in the comics. It might have been the writer's intention before it becomes obvious Katar and Shayera are rebooted.

The two Wingmen Katar and Shayera meet while inspecting the faceless bodies were unnamed in the original issue. So I retroactively named them Deron Ved and Corla Tavo from the later Hawkman comics in the mid-80s pre- _Hawkworld_.

The Trinity Shayera mentioned are the trio of gods known as the Thanagarian Trinity who appeared in the DC Elseworlds _Legend of the Hawkman_. There is no mention of them in the mainstream universe, though for my continuity they are the "main" gods of Thanagar's religion(s) and the Thanagarians look to them as we view God.

The Thanagarians named the Milky Way galaxy, the Polara. Realistically, if there is life on other planets then logically each would give our galaxy a different name. The name derived from "Polaris Galaxy", which is supposedly the name of the galaxy Thanagar is located in the pre- _Flashpoint_ comics; however, it could be another name for the Milky Way galaxy, a fact that most people overlooked. "Polara" is also the name of a planet, or empire of planets, that enslaved the Thanagarians centuries ago, until Kalmoran overthrew them.

I always wanted there to be a chase scene! It's based on the one at Coruscant in _Star Wars - Episode II: Attack of the Clones_.

Even though he's called Thal _Porvis_ in Post-Crisis, I gave Shayera's adoptive father the New 52 name Thal _Provis_. Which sounds better to pronounce. Incidentally, I already prefer to him by that name years before DC Comics did.

Thanagarian terminology:  
1) "Flash" means "kill." The word is often used in the term "flash zone" or "kill zone."

2) "Jam" can be translated into something along the lines of "damn," "shit," or "fuck." Essentially, to say "Jam!" is to mean a frustation of sorts. Now it starts to get a little more complicated. Putting "jam" into a sentence, such as "Jam it," can mean something close to "Shut up," or "Fuck it." By the resulting translation, it can have two meanings, and really depends upon how it is spoken.

3) "Jammie" is similar to "jam" but it means something completely different. To "jammie" means, essentially, to escape, scatter, or run.

4) "Meat" is an outright insult. Literally speaking, to call someone "meat" is to call that person a "jerk," "asshole," or "motherfucker." Any number of insults in the English language can be substituted for "meat." Suffice it to say, it is a less than flattering term used toward an individual.

5) "S'ri" is the way of calling a gentleman Sir or Mr. in Thanagarian.

6) "S'hri" is the way of calling a lady Miss or Mrs. in Thanagarian.

7) "Rothan" is the Thanagarian equivalent of an Earth week.

8) "Dal" is the Thanagarian equivalent of an Earth hour.

9) Ever call someone a nimrod, jerk, butthead or idiot? I think you get the picture with this word.

10) This is derived from Thanagarian religion. The term is used like we say "hell." It's literal term makes reference to the seven devils which rule the hells, as the Thanagarians believe in seven gods in their religious circles. "Seven Hells" is often said in its place. Again, literally, it refers to the seven different hells which are opposite of the seven different heavens. The term "devils" and "hell's devils" is also used.

11) Surprised! This is a slang term, simply meaning to describe Thanagar. It has also come to mean "a harsh, violent and seemingly lawless place." In other words, there are laws, but only for the poor.

Next chapter: Strange New World.


End file.
